


Childish

by Hibari1_san



Series: SASO 2017 : Bonus Round 2 [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:30:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibari1_san/pseuds/Hibari1_san
Summary: "Square C1 : "I want to swim with Rin" "





	Childish

**Author's Note:**

> "For coyoteclaw11  
> Major Tags: None  
> Other Tags: None
> 
> I couldn't help myself from writing something, those prompts are so cute T^T (And I'm so weak when it comes to RinHaru lol) I hope you'll enjoy it :3"

“I want to swim with Rin !”  
  
Blue eyes widened as he kept staring down in disbelief at the little boy he was supposed to be coaching.  
  
“I don’t want you, I want Rin !”  
  
He pouted and Haru almost rolled his eyes at the sight. If not for the fact that he had promised his boyfriend and his coach that he would behave, he would have already started arguing with him. Or he would have gone home. There was a reason he had refused to help Makoto for his swimming classes. He didn’t get along well with kids. Rin said it was because he was still one himself despite being almost thirty. His boyfriend was lucky he was so cute, because Haru really was not above petty pranks as a form of revenge. He still cooked only mackerel for three days straight, argumenting that fish was healthier than meat but he had noticed the distrustful look in Rin’s eyes and he knew that he knew.  
  
“Well, Rin is busy elsewhere.”  
  
“That’s not fair ! I know that he’s swimming with the ones in group B ! I want to talk to your superior !”  
  
Haru really didn’t have the patience to handle children, especially proud ones like Shunsuke who thought that the world should bend to their desires. He was so tempted to just leave him in Makoto’s hands and go back to swimming on his own.  
  
“Is something wrong ?”  
  
Haru wanted to sigh in relief at the familiar voice. _Finally_ someone able to handle the situation. A long high-pitched scream made them both adults flinch.  
  
“OH MY GOD !!! You’re Rin !!! I’ve watched all of your competitions !!! I’m you’re biggest fan !!! Oh ! My name’s Shunsuke with the characters from “spring” and “shell” ! Can I get an autograph ?!”  
  
Rin laughed.  
  
“Well, I don’t see why not. After all you’re my biggest fan, aren’t you ?”  
  
The kid squeaked in joy and blushed under Rin’s affectionate gaze. Haru pinched his lips.  
  
“Aren’t you busy with your group ?”  
  
“Well, it’s break time so I thought I’d pass by to see how you’re doing with your _only_ student.”  
  
Haru narrowed his eyes at the comment. He knew that his boyfriend liked messing with him but it was a low blow, and he mentally promised himself not to cook any meat for another three days.  
  
“ _Shunsuke_ ’s been refusing to train. He says he wants to swim with you, not me.”  
  
Rin looked at them both successively.  
  
“For a whole _hour_ ?”  
  
Shunsuke had the decency to look sheepish.  
  
“But you’re only here today, right ? I didn’t want to let the opportunity pass. I’m sorry for causing trouble for Haru.”  
  
Haru was baffled, and a little bit impressed too. So young and he had already learnt to change his behaviour in the blink of an eye just to get what he wanted. And it seemed to work as Rin ruffled his hair and Haru thought for a second that the kid might pass out.  
  
“We can swim together when it’s play time, after practice.”  
  
Shunsuke made big, round and pleading eyes at his idol.  
  
“You promise ?”  
  
The voice was overly sweet too and Haru felt like puking at the fakeness.  
  
“Yes, of course. _But_ , only if you promise to behave and do as Haru says. He’s one of the best when it comes to swimming you know.”  
  
“But he swims free and I want to swim the butterfly like you, Rin.”  
  
“He can teach you that too. I train with Haru, you know. He’s the one who helps me with my form.”

The kid looked down, resigned.

“If you say so, Rin. Then, I guess I’m okay with training under Haru.”  
  
“Good boy.”  
  
He ruffled the boy’s head once more then turned to Haru.  
  
“Understood ? No more problems or there’ll be no swimming play time. For either of you.”  
  
Haru felt slightly offended. He hadn’t been the one to make a ruckus. He still stayed silent though.  
  
They heard someone calling for Rin and after a short exchange of “Later”s, he was left alone with his student for the day.  
  
“So, let’s start with the lesson, Coach.”  
  
“Since when am I 'coach' ?”  
  
“Since Rin won’t swim with me if I don’t behave.”  
  
Haru sighed but executed himself and started giving him pointers on how to correct his form.  
  
After all, he too wanted to swim with Rin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it ! I hope you enjoyed :3
> 
> This fic is crossposted on Dreamwidth.


End file.
